Hat
by PineappleAndTheGang
Summary: (P3 x P4 crossover) It's amazing how a single hat can trick people... (slight hint of Kanji x Naoto)


Hat

Minato POV

I ran through the street as the rain kept on pouring down. It was just sunny up until now, and I was on my way to the Dojima Residence when it started raining. I should've trusted the forecast news for today...

I was running like crazy when I noticed the Shirogane estate in front of me. I decided to take shelter there, and catch my breath for a while. I was standing near the gates when it suddenly opened.

"Arisato-san?" Naoto came out. "Naoto-kun! Sorry, but do you have an umbrella I can borrow?"

"I apologize, but the umbrellas inside are not usable anymore. Perhaps my hat will do?"

She suggested. "That'll work, but are you sure I can borrow your hat?"

"No worries. Here," she said as she handed me her hat. I placed it on top of my hair. "You look just like me," she commented as she frowned a bit. "Take care," she said to me. I thanked her and ran through the street again.

I ran until I've reached the Dojima Residence. I rang the doorbell, and Nanako-chan opened the door for me.

"Um... Hello, Naoto-neechan." she said to me. It seems like she thought that I was

Naoto-kun, since I'm wearing her hat. "Hello Nanako-chan, you mistook me for Naoto-kun." I explained to her. "Oh! I'm sorry Minato-niichan," she said while blushing at her mistake.

"It's okay. By the way, can you please give this to your brother?" I replied as I handed her a bag filled with equipments and things we need to explore the TV World. It wasn't that heavy, since the stuff inside are pretty much medicines. Nanako took the bag from my hand.

"Sorry, but can I borrow your umbrella?" I asked her. "Sorry, my umbrella is broken right now and Dad brought our last one to work today."

"Oh." I said to her in return. How come umbrellas keep avoiding me? I turned back to face the street (while wondering why umbrellas are avoiding me).

"Are you sure you don't wanna come in for a while?" she offered. "Thank you, but I need to head home now. Bye, Nanako-chan!" I replied as I ran again. I heard a 'bye,' from

Nanako before she closed the door. I'm now heading towards the Samegawa Riverbank.

A few miles after I passed the riverbank, I noticed Yukiko-san wiping the windows in the inn, when she noticed me. "Hello Naoto-kun!" she waved. It seems like she doesn't

realise that I'm Minato too...

"Yukiko-san, I'm Minato!" I called towards her. But she started laughing instead...

"Why're you laughing?" I asked as I approached her. "AHAHAHAAA! N-Naoto-kun! M-

Minato-kun doesn't AHAHA-! Wear a hat! AHAHAHAHAA!".

Her reply was barely clear, but I managed to comprehend it. "I'm wearing her hat," I said to her. She stared at me. "Oh." was her short reply.

"Uhh, do you have any umbrella?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"Unless you... Snrk, want a parasol, no... AHAHAHA MINATO CARRYING A PARASOL!

AHAHAHAHA!" her laughing fit has started again. I left her alone immediately.

I finally reached Junes when I saw Chie-san and Yosuke arguing like there was no tomorrow, along with Teddie rooting for one of them while eating topsicles.

"YOSUKE, YOU BROKE ANOTHER ONE OF MY CDs! YOU'RE TREATING ME

STEAKS, NOW!"

"I'M SAVING UP FOR ANOTHER MOTORCYCLE! MY LAST ONE WAS BROKEN BY

OHTANI!"

"IT'S YOUR OW- wait Ohtani-san? What did she do?"

"I-IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"Oohh, that fat girl thought that Yosuke was into her and-"

"TEDDIE!"

I approached the trio (while covering my ears so that the shout match won't make me go deaf) and tapped Yosuke on his back.

"WHAT THE HE- oh hi Naoto-kun." Yosuke said, again mistaking me for Naoto-kun.

"YOSUKE DON'T YOU BACK AWA- oh hi Naoto-kun!" Chie-san chirped in the middle of her shouting.

"Hello Nao-chan!" Teddie chirped along. I guess I really DO look like Naoto-kun...

"Uhh, you mistook me for Naoto-kun." I said to them. "Oh. Sorry." Chie-san said. "What're you doing here in the middle of this pouring rain?" Yosuke asked me.

"Oh, I was on my way home. By any chance, do you have an umbrella?" I asked. "Sorry, but the um-bear-llas were all sold out just now!" Teddie answered. "Sorry, but I went here when it was sunny earlier, so I didn't bring an umbrella with me." Chie-san said to me

"Wait, you didn't? Then how are you gonna get home?" Yosuke questioned Chie-san. "Easy, you're gonna take me home." she answered simply.

"How?!" he asked back. "What do you mean how? By using your Dad's car of course!

Since you won't treat me to steak, you're gonna at least take me home through this pouring rain, right?!"

"Do I look like a driver to you?!"

"To be honest, yes!"

The shouting match has resumed. Teddie watched happily while eating his topsicles.

I muttered a 'bye,' before leaving Junes. I briefly caught Teddie waving at me, while continuing to watch Chie-san and Yosuke arguing.

I finally reached the South Shopping District. Rise-san was just tending the store when she noticed me and waved rapidly. I sighed, knowing that she mistook me for Naoto-kun, just like everyone else. Even Naoto-kun herself said that I looked similar to her. I sighed and approached her.

"Hello Naoto-kun!" she chirped. "Hello Rise-san, but like everyone else, you mistook me for Naoto-kun." I explained to her as I sighed.

"Oh. Well hello Minato-kun!" she repeated her greeting. I sighed again. "Can I borrow your umbrella?" I asked her. "Sorry, but grandma took the last one out." she said.

That is it. I'm sending a letter to the government about how everyone should stock at least 3 umbrellas in their houses.

I was pondering on how should I write the letter when Rise-san continued talking (ranting).

"By the way Minato-kun, you look just like Naoto-kun! One of these days, I should force you into her detective outfit and have you take lessons so that you will become her doppelganger! Oh wait, I can also force you into that black dress I've been wanting to force Naoto-kun into! Then I should take pictures of you and post them in my blog and you can become a superstar and-"

"Bye, Rise-san," I interrupted her in between rant, and immediately ran away, not wanting to hear her 'plans' for me.

I was just reaching the North Shopping District when an umbrella suddenly protected me from the rain. I looked up to see Kanji holding an umbrella.

"Naoto? What are ya doin' in this pourin' rain?" He asked me. After being mistook as

Naoto-kun this whole time, I decided to have a little fun. I chuckled inwardly, and decided to play along for a little while.

"Kanji-kun?" I asked him back, raising my pitch a bit higher. Any professional like Rise would've noticed my little act, but Kanji is no pro.

"W-wanna take shelter in my place?" He asked, but then blushed a little. "N-not in a weird way or anythin'!"

"If it isn't too much trouble." I replied to him. He nodded and led me to Tatsumi Textiles.

In front of the store, a large amount of dolls are placed on the counter. I wonder who made them... it seems to be a huge success though.

I entered the living room. The room was smaller than my room in Iwatodai dorm, but it gave me a warm and cozy feeling of home. Since I pretty much lived in the dorm, I suppose...

"Uh, ya want somethin'?" Kanji asked as I snapped out of my thoughts. I shook my head, and sat on the couch.

"No, thank you." I said to him. He sat beside me, and started talking.

"Uuhh Naoto? I-I wanna say somethin'." He said while furiously blushing. "Very well. I'll lend an ear."

"I-I-I-"

"... Please do not be vague in your requests..." I interjected, trying to sound as 'Naoto' as possible.

"S-shaddap! I'm tryin' to piece it here!" he replied. I sat there for 3 minutes (I checked my watch) watching him before he finally spoke.

"I-I like ya dammit!" he shouted. I was shocked. All members of the investigation team (save for Naoto) along with me had always known about his feelings, but I didn't expect him to confess here.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

He confessed to ME, so I have two choices: accept the confession and go gay, or refuse and get a depressed Kanji. And neither choices will save me from Naoto-kun's wrath too...

As I was pondering, the rain outside stopped. I checked the window outside and saw a rainbow across the sky, along with the sun shining across the sky. I can almost swear that the sun is 'grinning' at me. Creepy.

Suddenly, the door opened and Naoto-kun came inside. Like a duck, Kanji stood there confused.

"Huh? Two Naotos?" he managed to choke out. I sighed and took the hat off.

"Kanji. I'm Minato." I simply said to him. He stood there shell-shocked, before shouting loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THEN WHAT I JUST DID WAS PLAIN GA-"

"Can someone explain what happened here?" Naoto-kun said, annoyed.

"Good luck Kanji. You can't back out now. Pour your heart into the confession!" I whispered to him, before bolting out the front door.

With my excellent hearing (not really, since Kanji was shouting), I heard Kanji saying "I

LIKE YOU!"

I briefly heard a 'HELL YEAH!" that echoed across the Shopping District as I ran past Shiroku Store. I noticed something as I ran. I forgot to give Naoto-kun the hat back.

Oh well, maybe next time...


End file.
